


Кексик

by yoaura



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoaura/pseuds/yoaura
Summary: Конвенции никогда не нравились Чанбину, но в этот раз все было иначе. Понадобилось несколько кексиков, бант и вишневые губы.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	1. Конвенция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Muffin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770939) by [linostetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linostetic/pseuds/linostetic). 



Чанбин никогда не был показушником. Не любил внимание, хотя, непонятным образом, всегда получал его в избытке. Не планировал становиться «готом», просто любил темную одежду и мрачную музыку. Он даже не слушал только «готическую» музыку, ему нравилась хорошая, но как-то получилось найти компанию. Точнее, это они его нашли. На самом деле, он просто выяснил, насколько сильно на них похож. У одного друга, Джисона, была группа, для которой Джисон даже писал тексты. Чанбину она очень нравилась. А быть частью этого сообщества ощущалось смыслом жизни.

Однако он никогда не ходил на вечеринки и конвенции: не любил толпы людей. Особенно те, в которые его пытался затащить Джисон.

— Говорю тебе, будет весело! Ты никогда с нами не ходишь! — ныл Джисон. Чанбин закатил глаза.

— Не нравятся мне эти тусовки, Джисон, — он уже был готов достать из сумки наушники.

— Могу поспорить, ты нашел бы миленького твинк-панка, — подмигнул ему Хенджин, прекрасно зная, что он и сам — панк и вполне твинк. На самом деле, очень симпатичный, вот только Чанбина не цеплял. Может, Чанбин и любил блондинов, но хенджинов кураж был чересчур даже для него.

— Тебе и девчонки нравятся. Что если найдешь цыпу, помешанную на БДСМ или… — Джисон даже не успел закончить — Чанбин бросил в него книгу.

— Я не буду никого цеплять, почему ты вообще предлагаешь такое? Ненавижу все эти конвенции.

— Но эта — крутая, там будут все типы людей, какие ты только можешь представить.

Хенджин был прав, но этого все еще недостаточно.

И, тем не менее, Чанбин оказался стоящим со всеми этими людьми в очереди. Плотный дым сигарет в воздухе, громкая музыка, орущая из колонок.

— Посмотри на того парня, там. Вот это пушки, детка!

Хенджин немного громче, чем следует, прокомментировал парня в черной безрукавке позади них. Тот, очевидно, услышал — краснея, вертел головой.

— Ты и вправду пришел, чтоб кого-то найти? — Чанбин приподнял бровь.

— Ну, а какая еще может быть причина? Чайная церемония с лолитами? — рассмеялся он.

Чанбин повернулся к лолитам. На конвенции действительно собрались альтернативные субкультуры всех мастей, но было довольно забавно видеть их: этакие утонченные маффины, хихикающие над укуренными готами. С объемными волосами и в красивых туфлях, они действительно были похожи на танцующие кексы.

— Разве чайные церемонии так плохи? — пробормотал Чанбин, пока к ним приближался Джисон с закусками в руках.

— Йо, у них есть чипсы со вкусом соленых огурчиков! — он выглядел слишком счастливым. Остальные скривились.

Столпотворение было именно таким, какое ожидал Чанбин. Всего спустя час они потерялись, и Чанбин пытался найти выход, чтобы осознать, где находится. Выходить не хотелось — стоять под жарким солнцем, одетым во все черное, его не прельщало.

Чанбин проталкивался сквозь толпу, пока не почувствовал, как наступил на что-то. Странно, что он ощутил этот предмет через платформы на сапогах. Он опустил взгляд и увидел бант. Бело-синий с маленькими единорогами с обеих сторон. Чанбин быстро поднял его и попытался стряхнуть с него пыль.

— Вот блин, ну кто носит белое в такие места… — Он огляделся, подумав, что бант может принадлежать кому-то из лолит. Чанбин точно знал одно — они стараются носить сочетающиеся вещи. Так что, найти владельца должно быть довольно легко.

Он повернулся туда, где стояло несколько лолит. Было бы сложно не найти эти маленькие кексики среди толпы людей в черном.

— Эй, кексики! — закричал Чанбин, мгновенно об этом жалея. Он даже не осознал, что на самом деле назвал их так вслух, но было поздно. Его уже заметили.

— Ох, это мой! — один из кексиков подбежал к Чанбину, кажется, узнав бантик в его руках. А Чанбин узнал единорогов на платье.

— Да, извини, боюсь, я наступил на него.

Он передал бант, одновременно разглядывая утонченную фигуру напротив. Чудесная, поцелованная солнцем, кожа, ярко-розовые губы, длинные ресницы и, ох, эти прекрасные веснушки. Не так уж много косметики, только камушки под глазами. Чудо.

— Ничего, я сниму второй, чтобы сочеталось.

Первое, что заметил Чанбин — улыбка. Широкая, очаровательная улыбка, из-за которой в желудке что-то перевернулось. Второе — голос, какого он не ожидал от фигуры, похожей на кукольную. Глубокий. Чанбину понравился, как и понравился этот контраст со всем внешним видом.

Он наблюдал, как лолита снимает другой бант и кладет в сумку, рядом с первым, возвращенным Чанбином. Конечно, и сумка сочеталась с нарядом — насыщенно-голубая. Вид был завораживающий.

— Как тебя зовут? — отчего-то зашептал он. Внезапно захотелось узнать больше.

— Феликс, скорее, мы заходим! — другой, розовый кексик, подошел к ним и повернулся к Чанбину. — Извини, нам нужно на минутку уйти, но он может вернуться позднее.

Щеки Чанбина порозовели.

«С чего бы ему хотеть вернуться?»

— Извини, мы собираемся на пикник. Но спасибо, что нашел мой бант! Могу я угостить тебя за это чем-нибудь?

Чанбин хотел отказаться, но понял, что из-за упоминания еды желудок скрутило. Бесплатная еда… Так что он согласился и дал Феликсу, улыбающемуся до ушей, свой номер.

— Ты правда дал свой номер этому ходячему облачку? — Хенджин вопросительно изогнул бровь, выслушав рассказ Чанбина.

— Он, типа, похож на медузку, — заметил Джисон, чей рот был набит огуречными чипсами. — Не знал, что ты западаешь на таких зефирок.

— Я не западаю, я просто вернул ему бант, за что получу бесплатный обед, — сказал Чанбин, отхлебывая энергетик. Они сидели в тени огромного дерева, достаточно далеко от пикника, но близко к кексикам, чтобы их видеть.

— По-моему звучит как «свидание», слушай, ну если тебе нравятся чайные церемонии…

Чанбин бросил в его голову пустую банку. Кажется, это начинало входить в привычку.

— Какая разница, все равно тут довольно скучно, Чанбин был прав, — зевнул Джисон.

— Ты не посмеешь уйти домой, когда я почти заполучил бесплатную еду…

Зазвонил телефон.

— Ну же, бери трубку, твоя медузка звонит.

— Джисон, если ты не хочешь, чтобы твоя башка застряла в крошках внутри пакета из-под чипсов, тебе лучше заткнуться, — пригрозил Чанбин, и лицо Джисона в мгновение сравнялось с цветом его выбеленных волос. — Да?

— Я… Эм, Чанбин? Эмм, что насчет моего предложения?

Ну вот и все. Большой парень Чанбин, одетый во все черное, сидел на пледе с узором в клубничку и смотрел, как Феликс вытаскивает еду, которую, наверное, купил.

— Ты же это все купил? — он взглянул на брауни.

— Это? О, нет, я их испек! — улыбнулся Феликс гордо, хоть и смущенно. Чанбин внезапно услышал журчащий шепот позади себя и обернулся. Другие кексики сидели на скамье достаточно близко и точно обсуждали их. Как только Чанбин взглянул на них — тут же отвернулись.

Посмотрев в другую сторону, он увидел Хенджина и Джисона на другой скамье. Они посылали ему поцелуйчики. Хенджин изображал кого-то, пьющего кофе.

«Пиздюки».

Стоило вгрызться в один из брауни, как чанбиново лицо осветилось.

— Потрясающе!

Феликс снова улыбнулся, посмеиваясь.

— Хочешь чай? — он достал из голубой сумки термос.

«Чайная церемония», — подумал он. Но уже согласился.

Он посмотрел на Феликса, разливающего чай. Его руки быстро работали. Взгляд Чанбина остановился на платье.

— Как ты это носишь? — топорно спросил он, и Феликс вдруг замер. На лице — грусть.

— Ты спрашиваешь, потому что я парень, да? — он опустил голову.

— Что… Нет! То есть, у тебя тут сколько, двенадцать слоев? А на улице почти сорок градусов…

Феликс поднял взгляд, хихикая.

— Сказал человек в черном!

Что ж, он был прав.

— Посмотри на нас, чудиков.

Они провели около часа, болтая и кушая. Феликс удивлял, но очень даже приятно.

И спустя пару недель они продолжали общаться. Чанбин был очарован и считал все, касающееся Феликса, волшебным. Он слушал, как тот рассказывает про подшивание своих юбок, помогал выбирать ткани, о которых не знал ничего, однако, если Феликс спрашивал, Чанбин отвечал. Конечно, друзья дразнили, но поддерживали.

— Тебе нужно хоть раз пригласить медузку в гости, Чанбини, — надоедал Джисон, снова уплетая странный снэк. Они были в квартире Чанбина, как и обычно, и ели завтрак (точнее, снэки на завтрак).

— Во-первых, его зовут Феликс. Во-вторых, я тебя старше!

— Но он же прав, позови его, мы можем устроить чайную церемонию! — улыбнулся Хенджин, отпивая, как ни иронично, утренний чай.

— Я даже понятия не имею, что мы с ним такое, разве не будет странно? — спросил Чанбин, задумываясь о том, что и вправду не знает. Он давно осознал, что у него жирный краш на Феликса, но они общались лишь по телефону. Этого было недостаточно. Феликс был занят, участвовал в съемках для нескольких брендов лолит, так что времени поболтать особо не было.

— Ты у него под каблуком, вот что вы такое, — и Джисон был прав. Чанбин хотел, чтобы между ними было нечто большее, но не знал, нравится ли Феликсу именно в том смысле. Но каждый раз закрывая глаза, он видел лишь его чарующую улыбку.

Когда друзья ушли, он взял телефон с намерением поболтать и нашел имя Феликса.

— Чанбин, привет! — сладкий, слегка хрипловатый утренний голос Феликса заставил его покраснеть. Опять.

— Привет, Феликс, извини, я разбудил тебя?

— О, нет, я уже проснулся. Как ты?

— Ты не хотел бы, ну, зайти ко мне? Завтра у нас небольшая вечеринка… Если ты хочешь… — Чанбин вообще-то всегда был достаточно уверенным в себе, не стеснялся, но сейчас не находил себе места. Ощущение, словно бежал марафон.

— О, конечно! Завтра я не работаю. Можно приведу друзей? — Чанбин чувствовал его улыбку через трубку.

— Конечно, все кексики могут приходить.

Когда они договорили, Чанбин отправил сообщение в групповой чат про завтрашнюю вечеринку.

Ситуация вызывала стресс. Находиться в квартире с друзьями — само по себе трудно, но еще труднее — удержать их вдали от неприятностей, пока лолиты не пришли.  
Чанбин, зная, что не приготовит еду, сделал заказ, и теперь расставлял ее на столе.

— Кто-то стучится, Чанбини! — подмигнул Джисон, и тот почти бегом устремился к двери. Стук все еще слышался, когда он распрямил спину и открыл.

Прямо перед ним стояло маленькое утонченное создание. Начесанные, почти белые волосы и, к удивлению, черное мягкое платье. Позади черного кексика были еще двое, более светлые.

— Мы здесь! А у меня брауни! — Феликс передал ему большой пластиковый контейнер, полный сладостей. — Это Момо и Сана, мои подруги!

Они представились друг другу. Почти сразу к двери подошли и чанбиновы друзья.

— Вот черт, кексик, отлично выглядишь. Какие местоимения ты используешь?.. — Хенджин забросил руку на плечи Феликса, подмигивая, и тот захихикал. Чанбин закатил глаза, приглашая девочек внутрь.

— Хах, ты милашка. Можно «он» или «она»! — Феликс звучал так невинно, что Хенджин засмеялся.

Вечеринка была приятной, все расслабились, хотя Джисон и Хенджин, пожалуй, слишком цеплялись за Феликса. Ну, Джисон, в основном, за его брауни.

— Какая у тебя любимая группа, медузка? — все же спросил Джисон.

— Возможно, звучит старомодно, но я люблю Sex Pistols!

Хенджин прислонился к плечу Чанбина.

— В конце концов, ты все же нашел себе панка твинка, ага?

Чанбин отпихнул его.

В какой-то момент он и Феликс остались наедине за кухонным столом. В организме Чанбина уже растворялись несколько шотов.

— Мне нравится платье, — сказал он.

— Я сделал его очень давно, — ответил Феликс с гордой улыбкой. — Наконец-то нашел, куда в нем сходить. Но я надеюсь, это не чересчур…

Он оглядел себя. Платье было в рюшах, с красивыми черным и фиолетовым вельветом, в бантиках и крестиках.

— Совсем нет, очень милое! — чуть не заорал Чанбин. — Тебе стоит продавать одежду, ты бы в этом преуспел.

— Думаешь? Я хочу! — теперь Феликс почти закричал от восторга. — Вот почему я в школе моды!

— Ты сказал мне, что ты в художественной школе, — Чанбин приподнял бровь.

— Почти то же, но… Обычно, когда люди говорят, что я изучаю моду, они… — Феликс замолчал, но Чанбин уже понял. В принципе понимал, каково это, когда не принимают.

— Ты можешь рассказывать мне все, Ликси, я считаю это замечательным.

Феликс светло улыбнулся и укусил еще один брауни. Чанбин даже не заметил, что назвал его иначе.

— Вы, ребята, такие классные. Я рад, что в тот день потерял бант… Хотя я все равно собирался подойти к вам…

Чанбин чуть не подавился пивом.

— Ты что? — спросил он, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Ах, ну… — Феликс отвел взгляд. — Я, вроде как, смотрел на тебя все время, пока мы стояли в очереди… Уф, это так стремно сейчас звучит, извини! Я просто подумал, что ты выглядишь приятно, и…

— Нет, подожди, это же мило…

— Правда?

— Правда. И ты милый.

Чудесный момент нарушил громкий стон Джисона.

— То есть вы говорите, что вы обе выглядите так прелестно и обе — лесбиянки? Мне больше никогда не повезет! — Чанбин с Феликсом одновременно засмеялись, Момо и Сана — за ними.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду, придурок? Ты все еще можешь найти себе гота-бойфренда с большой грудью, — наехал на него Хенджин в ответ.

— Да никогда! Единственный готический бойфренд с большой грудью, который у меня мог быть, вон там с кексиком! — Джисон драматично упал на диван. — Какой хреновый день, чтобы быть бисексуалом!

Чанбин замолк, краснея с головы до пят, но Феликс все еще смеялся.

— Это звание тебе подходит! В хорошем смысле.

Чанбин все краснел и краснел.

— А ты тогда кем будешь, кексик? — ухмыльнулся он, в основном из-за того, что уже был пьян.

— Может, бойфренд-кексик с маленькой грудью? Я же не такой качок, как ты, — Феликс никогда не был настолько смущен, но его лицо выглядело еще прекраснее.

— Договорились.

— И все? Пф, так романтично, — Феликс закатил глаза.

— Подожди, а ты чего хотел, кексик? Любовных писем? — он шутил, но было заметно, как лицо Феликса просияло. — Ты… правда хочешь писем?

Заламывая пальцы, Феликс отвел взгляд.

— Ну ты же пишешь стихи… — он надул губы, заставляя сердце Чанбина затрепетать.

Закончилось тем, что Чанбин выспросил его адрес. Феликс ерзал, чуть не выпрыгивая из юбки (и был похож на плывущую медузу).

Всего днем позднее, Чанбин сидел за столом и пытался что-нибудь написать.

— Наш Чанбини теперь пишет любовные письма, как романтично! — снова ныл Джисон.

— Заткнись, вечно возбужденный бисексуал, и отойди от моей спины!

— А ты не суй мне в лицо мои проблемы, чувак! Дай я тоже напишу ему письмо!

— Отстань, Джисон. Чтобы такого мужчину кто-то полюбил, нужен особенный человек. Вот Феликс точно особенная, Чанбину стоит ее беречь! — После встречи Хенджин стал их поддерживать, возможно еще и потому, что тоже работал моделью. — И как только она станет знаменитой дизайнеркой, я смогу вечность сниматься для нее.

— Змеюка, — прошипел Джисон.

— Дрочун.

Их пререкания заставили Чанбина засмеяться. Он снова перечитал стихотворение — странное, но одно из лучших его творений. Чанбин сунул его в голубой конверт.

Было десять вечера. Вставать на работу нужно было рано, так что он почти засыпал, взъерошенный и с размазанной подводкой, когда услышал стук в дверь.

«Если это опять пьяный Джисон, я отпинаю его плоскую задницу», — подумал он, но за дверью был не Джисон.

— Ф… Феликс?

Тот выглядел иначе. Без парика — настоящие светлые волосы, завязанные в хвостик на затылке. В худи и с порванными джинсами. Потрясающе красивый.

— Чанбин! Это лучшее стихотворение, которое я получал! То есть, это единственное, которое я получал, но оно иде…

Он не закончил предложение. Чанбин сделал шаг вперед, взял его за руки и потянул ближе. Их губы соприкоснулись, и, пусть Феликс сначала испугался, он быстро поцеловал его в ответ.

Поцелуй был глубокий, страстный. На языке ощущался вкус бальзама для губ.

Вишневый.


	2. Солнышко

Чанбин проснулся от запаха блинчиков и жареного бекона. Ему готовят впервые в жизни, но он определенно был готов привыкнуть к утренним ароматам, разносящимся по квартире. Однако просыпаться под ароматы означает просыпаться в пустой постели. Грустно.

Они с Феликсом не так долго были вместе: несколько недель, но Феликс часто оставался ночевать. Ничего такого, просто поцелуи и руки везде, где можно — оба не хотели торопить события.

Чанбин поднялся, потер глаза и решил пойти на кухню. Феликс, напевающий что-то мягкое под нос, готовил на плите. Он был одет в самую большую рубашку Чанбина, черную оверсайз, а внизу — очаровательные фиолетовые трусики. Выглядело шикарно и уже привычно.

— Доброе утро, кексик, — он поприветствовал Феликса объятием со спины, уткнулся в шею. Ощутил, как тот засмеялся.

— Доброе, Бинни! Надеюсь, тебе нравится подгоревший бекон, потому что это все, что я смог, и выглядит… — Феликс порозовел и коснулся носом чанбиновой щеки.

— Все, что ты делаешь — самое лучшее, — он вовсе не врал.

— Ты можешь купить что-то по пути на работу, если не понравится.

Выглядело отнюдь не плохо, поэтому Чанбин не понимал, с чего Феликс так недоволен. Он взял того за талию и развернул.

— Ладно, кексик, что случилось? — спросил Чанбин и увидел, что Феликс смотрит в пол. Волосы растрепанные, взгляд — уставший.

— Получил письмо, они не приняли мои проекты… Снова.

Феликс пытался продвинуть дизайны своих платьев в агентство, в котором работал моделью. Несмотря на то, что Чанбин не очень разбирался в моде, он видел творения Феликса и, представляя их вживую, знал, что смотрелось бы потрясающе. Феликс талантлив, а Чанбин в его талант верил.

— Ты знаешь, это все ерунда. Твои проекты лучшие, — и он чмокнул Феликса.

— Спасибо, но, понимаешь, я все равно разочарован.

— Понимаю. Слушай, а что если, когда мы вернемся домой, я позову Хенджина, и ты приоденешь его? Ты ведь в курсе: он просто влюблен в то, что ты с ним творишь?

Хенджин не так давно присоединился к группе Джисона и с тех пор всегда просил Феликса быть его стилистом. Феликс от этого приходил в восторг, поэтому согласился.

Первое, что сделал Чанбин, прибыв на работу (в магазин пластинок, в котором он работал и частично владел) — позвонил Хенджину и пригласил домой. Конечно, тот сказал «да».

Феликс в это время всегда был на фотосессиях. Любая фотосессия занимает много времени, даже для укладки и макияжа требуется несколько часов. У моделей-лолит же все могло длиться целый день. Поэтому Чанбин понимал, что Феликс мог задержаться.

— Ты уже знаешь Феликс так, словно вы женаты, — заметил Хенджин, и Чанбин улыбнулся. — Могу поспорить, в постели она главная. — А из-за этого Чанбин чуть не подавился собственным языком.

— Ты можешь прекратить? Мы на работе.

— Разве я неправ? — засмеялся Хенджин, смотря на красные чанбиновы щеки.

— Не знаю…

— В смысле… Ооо. Это так мило, вы невинные птенчики! — поддразнил он, обхватывая щеки Чанбина ладонями.

— Заткнись. Есть более важные вещи, — серьезно добавил Чанбин. — Он сейчас волнуется из-за своих проектов.

Хенджин перестал упаковывать диски и повернулся к нему.

— Подожди, он ведь может приодеть всю нашу группу на фотосессию! Нет, я серьезно! Не думаю, что Джисон наденет платье, но Феликс ведь что-то придумает!

Хенджин был прав. И это действительно взбодрило бы Феликса, подумал Чанбин. Так и появился план.

Чанбин угадал: Феликс опаздывал, написал смс. Зная, что тот будет уставшим, Чанбин заранее приготовил кофе, заказал еду и десерт. Точнее, Джисон купил чизкейк, напросившись в гости. Но они всегда были ему рады.

Все трое были на кухне, когда открылась дверь. На них смотрел чересчур уставший Феликс: волосы в беспорядке, на лице макияж, серая худи. Он выглядел измотанным.

— Милый, я дома, — сказал он, когда Чанбин подошел обнять. Подобные долгие съемки бывали утомительными.

— Привет, кексик! — все поприветствовали его, и Феликс улыбнулся. — Мы устроили тебе чайную церемонию.

Феликс пришел в восторг. Горячий кофе расслабил его, а разговор с Джисоном про тортики вызвал смех. Чанбин наблюдал за тем, как ему все комфортнее, и понимал — он полностью влюблен. По-настоящему. В его смех, трудолюбие и то, как он делает всех счастливее.

— Дорогуша, ты выглядишь потрясающе, — пошутил Джисон, когда Хенджин вышел в одном из феликсовых платьев. Сшитое его руками, симпатичное пастельно-фиолетовое с длинными рукавами и бантами. — Серьезно, тебе идет этот цвет.

— Благо у нас есть маленькие талантливые ручки Феликса, — Хенджин покрутился, а Чанбин взял феликсову ладонь. Посмотрел ему в глаза и коротко поцеловал в губы.

— Ликс, так что с моим предложением? — спросил Хенджин, прыгая рядом с ними на диван.

— Придется мне заплатить, новая одежда, подгонка и все такое, — весело ответил Феликс.

— Ну, конечно! Все сделаем.

Когда все разошлись, они остались в комнате наедине. Феликс выглядел счастливым, но уставшим.

— Чертовски длинный день, — Феликс выражался только когда был с Чанбином. Самим собой он мог быть лишь с ним.

— Хочешь в ванную? — спросил Чанбин, присаживаясь.

— Хочешь в ванную вместе? — ответил Феликс, заставляя смутиться. Они никогда еще не принимали ванную и не ходили в душ вместе.

И вот, Феликс уже в воде, а Чанбин — в поту.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Феликс, поворачиваясь к нему. Утонченный, уже мокрые волосы красиво обрамляли лицо. Чанбин смущался. Он никогда не чувствовал себя неуверенным, но что если он не понравится Феликсу обнаженным? У него более крепкое тело, кто-то мог даже назвать его пухляшом, но он все равно был невероятно мускулистым и здоровым.

— Конечно, я просто… Ты можешь отвернуться?

— Ох, ты стесняешься? — подразнил Феликс, но все же послушался. Чанбин улыбнулся и начал раздеваться, сбрасывая одежду на пол. Он встал в ванную позади Феликса. Обнял за талию. — Чанбин, я считаю тебя самым симпатичным парнем на свете, не нужно стесняться.

— Спасибо, я просто… Не знаю, — пробубнил он. Феликс уложил ладони поверх его.

— Все в порядке, делай в своем темпе. Нет нужды спешить, — он погладил пальцы Чанбина.

— Я люблю тебя, — как только фраза слетела с губ Чанбина, он тут же замер и ощутил, что Феликс — тоже. — Черт, прости, я…

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — прошептал Феликс. — И то, с какой легкостью ты меня принимаешь. И любишь. Я так тебе благодарен.

— Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, Феликс. И тоже… спасибо.

Феликс повернул голову и поцеловал. Его губы на вкус были такие же вишневые. Чанбин держал его за челюсть, большим пальцем гладил подбородок, углубляя поцелуй. Кожа к коже, ощущение мягкости под пальцами заставляло кровь хлынуть вниз. Феликс оперся рукой о бедро, и Чанбин заметил, что не только у него уже стоит. Он не видел Феликса обнаженным, но, по какой-то причине, чувствовал себя комфортно. Чанбин положил ладонь ему на шею, другую — на талию.

— Хочешь вернуться в комнату? — прошептал Феликс, и оба согласились, что пора выйти из ванной.

На следующее утро Чанбин не проснулся от запаха бекона — Феликс спал рядом с ним. Когда солнце осветило его лицо, ресницы показались почти белыми, а веснушки рассыпались словно звезды. Чанбин даже заметил в них сердечко на щеке и не смог не оставить на нем поцелуй. Феликс от поцелуя проснулся.

— Утро, кексик, — Чанбин улыбнулся ему и чмокнул теперь губы. Феликс улыбнулся в ответ.

— Доброе, солнышко.  
— Я солнышко? Это ты тут светишься.

— Солнце светит позади тебя, и это первая вещь, которую я вижу с утра, поэтому ты для меня солнце.

Чанбин никогда в жизни себя так не чувствовал, казалось, умрет в тот же момент — настолько он был влюблен. И никогда не ощущал такое сильное обожание.

— Ну ладно, кексик, теперь моя очередь готовить завтрак, — он поднялся, но Феликс схватил за руку.

— Ты даже яйцо разбить не можешь, дорогой.

— Я могу приготовить яйца, Феликс, все нормально, — Чанбин закатил глаза. Феликс согласился и пошел в душ. Возможно, на лучшее не стоило надеяться, ведь когда он вернулся на кухню, оказалось, что Чанбин решил выйти за сэндвичами.

Они подъезжали к «Потерянным», к месту, где планировалась фотосессия группы Джисона и Хенджина. Они почти забыли, что не видели Феликса в более-менее мужской одежде. На нем были штаны и фиолетовая рубашка с оборками — его собственная версия мужского. Он завил волосы и легко накрасился. Конечно, Чанбин оделся в черное, и в черную рубашку — такую же, как у Феликса. На глазах — густая подводка.

— Смотри, они сочетаются! — закричал Хенджин, улыбаясь.

Фотосессия заняла целый день, но все повеселились. Чанбин наконец-то увидел Феликса за работой — он выглядел горячо. Вот только времени вести себя, как голубки, не было.

— Йо, — Джисон присел рядом с ним на перерыве.

— Йо, че как?

— Феликсу стоит открыть магазин. Я знаю, это не мое дело, но подумай.

— Стоит, но бренд не принимает его проекты.

— Да к черту, ей стоит сделать свое. Может быть, в твоем магазине?

— Почему у тебя опять планы на МОЙ магазин? — Чанбин приподнял бровь.

— Потому что я умный и сексуальный, — и снова, слишком по-джисоновски. — Я просто размышляю.

— Мне нужен этот магазин, больше у меня ничего нет, — вздохнул Чанбин, наблюдая за Феликсом, который подправлял макияж Хенджину.

— Не весь, — Джисон улыбнулся прежде чем встать и уйти к остальным музыкантам.

И правда, подумал Чанбин. Ведь у него появилось нечто весомое, но разве не слишком легко рассчитывать на это?

Они лежали в постели, оба медленно засыпали после долгого дня. Чанбин смотрел на Феликса с легкой улыбкой на лице.

— Что? — внезапно спросил Феликс. Он не смотрел на Чанбина, но, видимо, ощущал взгляд.

— Просто ты красивый.

— Крипово, — они похихикали друг над другом.

— Знаешь, — Чанбин огладил пальцами его лицо, — это идея Джисона, но я согласен. Ликс, открой свой магазин.

— Бин, любовь моя, легче сказать, чем сделать, — он повернулся к Чанбину.

— Да, знаю, но ты можешь работать стилистом групп, таких, как «Потерянные». Знаешь, они ведь знакомы с другими группами. Мы можем начать с этого.

— Мы? Теперь это «мы»? — подмигнул Феликс, и Чанбин зарделся.

— Ну, я мог бы тебе помочь… — его прервал поцелуй.

— Ты чудесный, но я не могу так с тобой поступить.

— Ты ведь не заставляешь меня, Ликс. Я хочу этого так же, как и ты.

Они смотрели друг на друга с любовью в глазах, понимая, что это особенный момент.

— Спасибо, что всегда поддерживаешь меня, солнышко. Не могу поверить в свою удачу.

— И я не верю.

— И как же мы назовем наш бренд, когда его запустим? — спросил Феликс, целуя его в нос.

— «Кексик».


End file.
